spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sci-Fi Theme
The Science Fiction Theme, '''better known as '''Sci-Fi Theme, '''is one of the six available themes in South Park: Phone Destroyer. This is also the second theme introduced to players Overview The Sci-Fi theme is based on the Science Fiction videogames and movies, being composed of space warriors, astronauts, aliens, cyborgs and other fighters from the future. Regarding the overall performance during battles, The Sci-Fi theme focuses on Status Effects, such as poison, freezing, speed up, mind control etc. As a result, it can come in very handy with any of the other themes in the game. For example: Combining it with Adventure can result in more damage for enemies, while combining it with Mystic can result in the characters being safer from their enemies, if the player knows how to handle all of the cards chosen. Cards Overall, the Sci-Fi theme has twenty-two cards available for the player to use. '''Tanks * [[A.W.E.S.O.M.-O 4000|'A.W.E.S.O.M.-O 4000']]: '''Available upon reaching the Basketball Court battle arena in PVP '''Fighters * [[Space Warrior Token|'Space Warrior Token']]: 'Available since the beginning * [[Program Stan|'Program Stan]]: 'Available upon reaching the Basketball Court battle arena in PVP * [[Alien Clyde|'Alien Clyde]]: 'Available upon reaching the Basketball Court battle arena in PVP * [[Enforcer Jimmy|'Enforcer Jimmy]]: 'Available upon reaching the Basketball Court battle arena in PVP * [[Alien Drone|'Alien Drone]]: 'Available upon reaching Rank 5 in PVP * [[Sixth Element Randy|'Sixth Element Randy]]:' Available upon reaching the Little Tokyo battle arena in PVP * [[Alien Queen Red|'Alien Queen Red]]: '''Available upon reaching the Palace Rooftop battle arena in PVP '''Assassins * [[Astronaut Butters|'Astronaut Butters']]:' Available since the beggining * [[Gizmo Ike|'Gizmo Ike]]:' Available upon reaching the Basketball Court battle arena in PVP * [[Cyborg Kenny|'Cyborg Kenny]]:' Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[Powerfist Dougie|'Powerfist Dougie]]:''' Available upon reaching the Forbidden Graveyard battle arena in PVP '''Ranged Fighters * [[Marine Craig|'Marine Craig']]:' Available upon reaching reaching the Basketball Court battle arena in PVP * [[Robo Bebe|'Robo Bebe]]: 'Available upon reaching the Basketball Court battle arena in PVP * [[Warboy Tweek|'Warboy Tweek]]:' Available upon reaching the Little Tokyo battle arena in PVP * [[Ice Sniper Wendy|'Ice Sniper Wendy]]:' Available upon reaching the Little Tokyo battle arena in PVP * [[Mecha Timmy|'Mecha Timmy]]:' Available upon reaching the Palace Rooftop battle arena in PVP * [[Bounty Hunter Kyle|'Bounty Hunter Kyle]]:' Available upon reaching the Palace Rooftop battle arena in PVP * [[Visitors|'Visitors]]: '''Available upon reaching the Forbidden Graveyard battle arena in PVP '''Spells * [[Freeze Ray|'Freeze Ray']]:' Available upon reaching the Basketball Court battle arena in PVP * [[Poison|'Poison]]:' Available upon reaching reaching the Basketball Court battle arena in PVP * [[Mind Control|'Mind Control]]:' Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[Hyperdrive|'Hyperdrive]]: Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP Gallery Scifi loading screen.png|The Loading screen for the Sci-Fi Theme A.W.E.S.O.M.-O 4000|A.W.E.S.O.M.-O 4000 Cyborg Kenny.png|Cyborg Kenny Gizmo Ike.png|Gizmo Ike Ice Sniper Wendy.png|Ice Sniper Wendy Program Stan.png|Program Stan Sixth Element Randy.png|Sixth Element Randy Bounty Hunter Kyle.png|Bounty Hunter Kyle Robo Bebe.png|Robo Bebe Space Warrior Token.png|Space Warrior Token Warboy Tweek.png|Warboy Tweek Marine Craig.png|Marine Craig Powerfist Dougie.png|Powerfist Dougie Alien Queen Red.png|Alien Queen Red Alien Clyde.png|Alien Clyde Visitors.png|Visitors Mecha Timmy.png|Mecha Timmy Astronaut Butters.png|Astronaut Butters Enforcer Jimmy.png|Enforcer Jimmy Poison.png|Posion Freeze Ray.png|Freeze Ray Alien Drone.jpg|Alien Drone Mind Control.png|Mind Control Hyperdrive.png|Hyperdrive Trivia * Program Stan, unlike the rest of the characters in the Sci-Fi theme, is not based on anything related to Science Fiction at all. Instead, he is based on his appearance in the South Park episode, "You Have 0 Friends". Which is more related to technology. * Unlike Stan, Kyle and Cartman, who are Legendary cards in their own respective theme incarnations, Kenny's Sci-Fi incarnation, Cyborg Kenny is an Epic card, his Adventure incarnation, Inuit Kenny, however, is a Legendary card. Category:Sci-Fi Cards Category:Cards with Warcry Category:Cards with Charged Category:Headhunters Category:Cards with Deathwish Category:Ranged Cards Category:Fighter Cards Category:Tank Cards Category:Assassin Cards Category:Phone Destroyer Cards Category:Adults Category:Children Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Common Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Epic Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer Category:South Park: Phone Destroyer Category:4th Graders Category:Kindergarteners Category:Male Cards Category:Female Cards